


How To Save A Life (The Cannibal-Friendly Handbook): the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Authors tags:, Cannibalism, M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s a man looking up at Will, who has clearly been distracted from - Oh. Throwing limbs into the river. Human limbs. Lovely, he thinks sarcastically. Then he thinks it again because it actually is kind of lovely. The man looks confident. At ease with what he is. He’s kinda hot, too.<br/>Or: Will tries to jump off a bridge but ends up offering himself up to a cannibalistic serial killer...as you do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life (The Cannibal-Friendly Handbook): the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittendiamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendiamore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How To Save A Life (The Cannibal-Friendly Handbook)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860965) by [Kittendiamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendiamore/pseuds/Kittendiamore). 



Cover Art provided by TheGroupofOne.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/How%20To%20Save%20a%20Life%20%28the%20Cannibal-Friendly%20Handbook%29.mp3) | **Size:** 19.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:03
  * [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-to-save-life-cannibal-friendly-handbook)
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


End file.
